Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors used to establish electrical connections between conductors and metal objects.
Description of the Related Art
Panels made of inner and outer metal walls separated by a filler or insulating material are used for numerous applications. The panels can be used to construct exterior walls, roofs, facades, soffits, interior walls, ceilings, cold storage enclosures as well as other enclosures, and trailers. The panels can have architectural wall applications where an outer surfaces of the metal walls can have an architectural profile instead of a flat profile. The outer surface of the metal walls may be coated with a non-conductive coating to protect the metal walls from environmental conditions. In certain applications, the metal walls of such panels may need to be grounded and/or electrically bonded in order to meet national or local electrical codes.